1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electro-magnetic interference (EMI) spring contact for shielding against EMI.
2. Description of Related Art
EMI spring contacts are known in the art, they are used between a circuit board assembly and a conductive member of the electronic device. Most of the time the EMI spring contacts are connected to the circuit board assembly by screws. Nowadays, electronic devices are designed with more and more complexity, and two or more circuit board assemblies may be used. So, two or more EMI spring contacts are needed to connect the circuit board assemblies by screws which is inconvenient.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.